fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Francesca Cicely
Francesca Cicely (フランチェスカ シスリー'' Furanchesuka Shisurī'') is the light-hearted Independent Mage from the guild known as Demon Hunter. She is also commonly known as Yin-Yang (陰陽 Onmyō) for her esteedmed use in White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Francesca comes from a broken past, and it has had an effect on her life, by far her mental state. Her magic causes her personality to change, sometimes she is a delightful young lady. This would be known as her 'White' personality. Then, there's her 'Shadow' personality. It usualy takes over her when she's in battle, and it causes her to think irrationaly. This was unlocked when she became emotionally unstable while her friends and family were being murdered. Francesca tried to defend them, but her power consumed her and she flew into a coma. Now, she has no knowledge of her friends or family. Only of what happened before she met them, and there has been an emptiness in her heart ever since. Despite this, Francesca is a powerhouse, and she usually isn't afraid to show it. Appearance Francesca has an incredibly innocent appearance, with a slight smile she can make anyone believe that she has the heart of a child. Or it could be when she laughs, it sounds like the giggle of a child, both could be true. However, there is that side of her where she can make people believe that she just snapped a few necks. It's all in her half-smile that is plastered upon her face. Francesca has long and pin-straight brown hair that falls down to just below her waistline. Her hair is usually styled down with two green ribbons that wrap around the front sections of her hair, and it is tied together at the bottom. Her bangs are usually left down, and the headband that wraps around her head is placed over them. Even though she likes it when her hair is down, those bangs of hers always seem to get in her way and cause more harm than good. Also, there are those pesky strands that seem to fly around everywhere. However, she likes the way she looks and she'll accept the few flaws if she likes the overall idea of it. So, she keeps it down. Plus, she likes the way it makes her look. Francesca has a light complexion, and she seems to stay the same color even when she is out slaving away in the sun for hours. She likes it that way, because then she doesn't have to worry about sun balm and the health of her skin. She is always seen with a half-smile on her face, and this is what portrays people to think she has a very friendly personality, and there are others think that this is slightly strange. Just like the way it makes her seem innocent, this half-smile can make her seem creepy. Francesca has eyes that are a light shade of sinopia brown, mixed in with a little tawny. She never liked having brown eyes, this could be the cause of Skia having blue eyes, and not her. It could also be the product of that brown isn't a color she likes. Francesca isn't afraid to show off her incredibly fit body, and this is shown by the very revealing clothes that she wears. She is very also very slim, because even though she may be very fit, those rippling muscles don't stand out. Francesca stands at a height of about 177 cm, which is a height that compliments her body greatly. Francesca's usual attire consists of a green skirt that has a slit on the right side of her thigh, and it goes down to her ankle with a gold pattern along the rim. She wears a white top that splits in the middle with a red bow on her chest that flows down to her ankles as well. On her arm she has two arm bands, one just below her shoulder and one on her wrist. These brown arm bands are adorned with golden markings, that have some signifigance to her. Francesca wears four green bangles on each of her ankle, those are just above her brown sandals. She has green bands that wraps the front sections of her hair. Francesca also has a red hair band that ties in a bow on the back of her head that makes her look like a gypsy. She is always seen wearing a necklace that is shaped like tear drop, and in that tear drop is a mixture of white and black liquid. It was a gift from her adoptive father, the White Shadow Dragon, Skia. Personality Francesca has a personality where you generally can't tell what mood she's in. She's either happy, sad, or angry. You can never tell from her half-smile, because it always gives off the wrong messages to her friends, and her opponents as well. She has a sharp tongue and is known to have very witty comments. If you throw something at her, she'll always return with something evern wittier than before. Francesca's silver tongue causes her to get into a lot of trouble, even when she doesn't mean it at first. Francesca has been known to be very 'go-with-the-flow' and doesn't really mind when the situation changes. Though, when it changes to something bad she might protest, but this usually never happens. According to the people she's come in contact with before, she's a very nice person. Well, aside from her silver tongue. She cares for everyone, and tries to save everyone as well. She calls this the 'White' side to her personality, because she has a 'Shadow' side to her personality as well. Her 'shadow' personality is only known to come out during a battle, or when someone is threatening her. When the 'shadow' side of her personality comes out, she is seen to enjoy fighting, a lot. Especially when she is winning or thinks she will win, and when this happens a more sadistic side is shown. Francesca's thinking becomes irrational, and she makes horrible descisions. She has said that it is very easy to succumb to, and very hard to get out of it. Francesca has been trying to control it, and so far it's been partially working. The shadow side still comes out, but it is not as bas as if it were full blown. She has a craving for battle, but not a craving for blood. History Like most first generation Dragon Slayers, Francesca was found and raised by a dragon. The White Shadow Dragon, Skia, taught her how to read and write. Alongside this, he also taught her the Lost Magic, White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Every thing was complete bliss, and Francesca actually thought that it would last forever. However, on July 7 X77, Skia mysteriously disappeared. She became hysterical, and began to frantically search for her lost father. After searching for what seemed ages, Francesca gave up hope. Skia was nowhere to be found, so she cried for two days straight. On the third day, she picked herself up and began to walk to the closest town in a walking distance. She came upon a small, uncharted, unknown, village that wondered who the outside was. She asked everyone, or almost everyone, if they had seen her lost father. None of them did, so she quickly left town before anyone figured out what she was doing asking where a dragon was. Francesca began to roam the plains of the country, becoming a mere beggar. Even though you could say this was her worst experience, she would argue that this could be the best one that has happened to her yet. You see, becoming a beggar had allowed her to join a small group of Gypsies. Francesca learned a lot from them, even how tofully use her Dragon Slaying Magic. They were astonished, how could a person like this contain this kind of magic. It took at least a few hours for her to explain to them the way she was, and they accepted her even more than before. She truly became a family member. Francesca felt at home, she felt as if she belonged there. She had gained brothers and sisters, fathers and mothers, the entire group was her family. Nonetheless, it's amazing how something so good can turn so bad. At night, Francesca and the gypsies were attacked by a small band of mages that used Shadow Magic. The gypsies were too weak to defend themselves, only using very modest magic to support themselves, only a select few were chosed to possess offensive magic. Yet, they were easily taken down by the greed-driven mages. Francesca did the best she can to defend her family, but she could only do so much. She was knocked unconcious from behind, and thought to be dead. She was left there by the mages, and it was a day before she regained conciousness. When she woke up, she remembered nothing. Francesca only remember who she was, and the first part of her life. Her life with Skia. The life with her friends and family was quickly erased from her mind, just like that. To this day, Francesca roams the country, trying to find her purpose. She still gets flashbacks of her time with the gypsies, of the time with her family. The most prominent flashback is a middle-aged woman wrapping Francesca in a blanket, and telling her that she is one of the family now. Another flashback is when all of them are gathered around a campfire, and Francesca is telling her life story to them. Then, it ends after they go in for a big hug. Every day she is trying to figure out what it means, and every day it bothers her. Who was she then? Who are those strange people that were so kind to her? Somewhere in her heart, she hopes that she will reunite with them. Whether it be in life or in death. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic '(白影ドラゴンスレイヤー''Hakuei doragonsureiyā) Is a magic allows the user to use the combonation and White and Shadows in combat. It is often confused with God Slayer Magic because it has a black hue to the magic. This also also allows her to consume external sources of her element. The users of this magic are known to consume the part of the shadow that meets the light in order restore their body to a healthy state. *'White Shadow Dragon's Roar: '''is a White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Francesca gathers and releases a beam of light, with a beam of shadows swirling around on the outside of the beam of light as well. When both of the beams hit the target, it creates a flash of white, then darkness. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): is a White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Francesca directs her palm towards the target and creates a multitude of very thin beams of light and shadows which pierce the target, heavily damaging them. *'White Shadow Dragon's Sword Horn:' is a White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Francesca turns her body into shadows and swirls around their target, sinking into the ground. She then propels at the target from underneath, now as a beam of light, deeply cutting into them upon impact. *'White Shadow Dragon's Ray:' is a White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Spell. Francesca gathers lights and shadows in their hand and then rapidly releases them as thin beams of light and shadows that cut into the target, heavily damaging them. Trivia *Francesca's appearance is based off of Kaguya from Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan *Currently, Francesca has three theme songs. One is Falling Slowly by the Vitamin String Quartet, and Francesca's 'white' personality theme is Hoppípolla, also by the Vitamin String Quartet. Her 'Shadow' personality, or when she is in a fight theme is Under My Umbrella by Incubus. *When Francesca is relaxing, it has been noted that she likes to go swimming as well as take walks and take in the beautiful landscape. *A fact that not many people know is that Francesca is an art fanatic. Even though she doesn't posess the ability to paint or draw, she loves the expression and the beauty of the painting before her. *Currently, Francesca's favorite word is 'Onomatopoeia'. *Francesca's favorite food is basically anything with noodles, or rice, she loves rice almost as much as noodles. *Francesca has absolutely no tolerance to cheaters, not even just a little tolerance. She believs the only way to win is through fair sportsmanship and following the rules, it's why they were made. Even if she is fighting someone who is cheating, she will try her hardest not to cheat as well. *Her favorite animal is a squirrel or fox, and she hopes to even own one. *Francesca absolutely loves classical music, she just loves the way that it can remind you of all the amazing past experiences, and reflect upon the mistakes you made in the past as well. *She has expressed interest in fighting other Independent Mages, she doesn't have a specific mage she wants to fight, but she wouldn't pass up a challenge. *According to other guildmembers of Demon Hunter, Francesca might possibly be the nicest as well as the strongest Mage they have every met. They also included that this excludes when her 'Shadow' personality takes over. *Currently, Francesca's motto is "When the wind of change blows, some build walls, while others build windmills." Which means, there are multiple ways of dealing with change, but not all are equally useful. Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage Category:Demon Hunter Category:S-Class Mage